Alphabet Challenge: T is for TRIBUTE
by toobeauty
Summary: A young King, his beloved, a wonderful city and a tribute to love.


TITLE: T is for tribute.

AUTHOR: Too_beauty.

PAIRING: Alexander & Hephaestion.

RATING: Nc-17

CATEGORY: Historical AU

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved; they belong to History and to themselves.

WARNING: m/m intercourse

BETA: Emily who can put my thoughts into beautiful words.

FEEDBACK: comments are love!

* * *

May 334 BC

The war in Asia was not going well. Memnon of Rhodes, commander of the Persian mercenaries, had pushed Parmenion back but the Macedonian warrior was still in Asia when Alexander decided to cross himself, followed by a large army.

This invasion had many steps, the first one of them being very dear and personal to the young king. He had been planning this tribute for too long, since he was a child, and his plans were further reinforced when he had met Hephaestion. The parallel between Achilles and Patroclus and Alexander and Hephaestion was really perfect. Hephaestion was – like Patroclus- older than his lover and he was always ready to sacrifice his life for his Alexander.

Alexander would do what the Spartan king, Agesilaus, had done when he invaded Asia sixty years before. He, however, was also following the description written by Homer in his "Iliad".

The king and his lover embarked in a ship with a black veil and sailed towards the city of Troy. When they reached the shore, Alexander threw a spear and claimed the territory but, instead of being followed by the Myrmidons, he looked beside him to see Hephaestion standing near him and ready to jump onto the beach. The place was near the mouth of the Scamander River which formed a natural harbour where they beached the rest of the ships.

Both lovers walked up the hill, where the city of Troy stood across the plains of Scamander, the very same lands that had seen Greeks and Trojans fight for nearly ten years.

They walked hand in hand without hesitation or embarrassment; this was their dream and they would not let anyone destroy this moment with bitter comments or the belittling of their relationship. They knew that, from that moment, everyone would clearly know Hephaestion's position as Alexander's lover and beloved, as Philoalexandros.

They decided that their tribute would have two parts: one public, for all of the army that had crossed the Hellespont, and one private, just for the two of them.

Alexander and Hephaestion brought their sacrifices to the Homeric heroes. They started with a sacrifice to Athena and then they poured a libation to the heroes, giving a start to the funeral games.

At the tomb of Achilles and Patroclus, both young men anointed themselves with virgin oil and ran naked around the tombs, proclaiming shamelessly in this way their love for each other in front of the full army.

After the race, Alexander walked towards the tomb of his legendary ancestor Achilles and deposited crowns on it; he also gave a speech in which he recognized the role of Homer as the great herald of Achilles' fame after his death - his voice faltering as he announced that Achilles was more than fortunate because he had had a faithful friend while he was alive. After saying that, Alexander invited his lover to take his place near him so Hephaestion sacrificed to Patroclus, depositing another crown on the beloved's tomb.

The Army, which had been standing in silence and in formation, broke the emotional moment when thousands of spears hit their shields and acknowledged with their battle cries the tribute of his king and his lover.

The closer companions were invited to the small banquet held in the king's tent. It was presided over by the two lovers, who sat together at one end of the table and shared the same plate and goblet. The rest of the men sat around the table and toasted to the happiness of the "new couple" and the conquest of Asia.

Alexander and Hephaestion were soon becoming more direct in their affectionate display, and that was the cue for the others to leave them alone. The private tribute was about to start.

When the last of the companions had wished them health, the king stood up, called his guards and asked them to be alert and to move further away from the tent so that they could enjoy privacy.

On reentering the tent, Alexander tied its flaps tightly and headed towards his lover, finding him washed by a moonlight ray which entered through the last open flap. Alexander, frozen in the spot, still did not know what he had done in his life to have deserved such an extraordinary soul mate. He had made the decision to let Hephaestion know how much he was loved every single day of his life, till death tore them apart, because he knew that there was no reason to live a single day if his Phai was not there to spend it with him.

Hephaestion looked at him with curiosity in his eyes and wondered what his golden lover was thinking. So he smiled, that tiny smile reserved only for his tender moments with the king, that smile that showed how much he was loved, that smile that suggested that he was more than eager to enjoy his time alone with his lover.

Alexander approached and stood before Hephaestion. He took the brunette's hands in his and, taking them to his lips, he kissed each knuckle before he turned his lover's palms up and brushed his lips over them. Afterwards he let his hands run upwards, along the muscled arms, and stopped when reaching the neck of the brunette; he sought with his fingertips that spot that drove his lover crazy and caressed it, being rewarded with a soft moan, then his nails scratched the General's scalp and the blue-eyed man purred lowly.

The young king smiled at seeing his lover so receptive and began walking, gently guiding them both until Hephaestion's knees hit the bed. He was slowly laid onto the cot and Alexander covered his slender body with his.

Alexander sighed loudly and rested his forehead against Hephaestion's while his elbows supported his weight. Hephaestion ran his fingertips along the king's back, giving him goose bumps on the already heated skin. Alexander looked for Hephaestion's lips and the tip of his tongue darted out and poked the corner of the velvet lips, asking for entrance which was granted gladly by an eager brunette who had started a subtle friction.

Clothes became a real burden; they wanted to feel each other's skin, they needed to let their hands wander over that beloved territory. Cloaks and chitons were taken off and forgotten in a heap near the camp bed. Alexander knew that their foreplay would be short – he desired to make love to his beloved in that moment, he wanted to feel he was at home.

The brunette was quickly stretched by the king's oiled fingers while a myriad of moans filled the tent. Alexander positioned his already erected manhood in his beloved's tight entrance and pushed further; Hephaestion arched his back forward, needing to be filled by his lover completely. He was not disappointed when the king hit that bundle of nerves that always made their lovemaking unforgettable.

Both bodies moved frantically against each other, seeking and finding, following an ancient rocking movement they adored. Hephaestion encouraged his lover to move faster and harder because he knew his orgasm was near. Some thrusts later, both lovers came hard and fell, exhausted, in each other's arms.

Alexander got up and looked for a damp cloth; he washed his lover's milky thighs and stomach, and combed some of his damp tresses out of his forehead. He left dainty kisses all over Hephaestion's face. The brunette opened his eyes, smiled tiredly and closed his blue pools of heaven again, that small smile enlightening his face.

"Rest, my Patroclus, I will watch your sleep now and forever," whispered the king as he spooned his soul mate tenderly.


End file.
